Chapter 50
City in the Holy Force Field is the 50th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. As the gang goes through their path, Elie and Haru admire their strange surroundings, with Musica saying that they don't know the place. After getting in trouble because of Plue's lollipop, they fall into a quicksand-like pit. The gang kept on trying to escape yet it is hopeless and as they truly sink, they were shocked on what just happened. Summary The gang goes through their path of choice, and as they pass, Haru comments that their surroundings are bizarre, with Elie agreeing and leaving Musica speechless. Musica says that they are not on a guided tour so they have no idea on where they are or where are they heading. Haru then says that it is no problem as they have Plue with them to help search for the Rave. Haru asks Plue if he is right and notices that Plue's lollipop is melting and it is all over his hair. He asks help from Elie, who accidentally removes some of the hair sticking to the melted lollipop. Haru reacts greatly to this and wonders loudly if he still has any hair left, and shortly, they fell in a quicksand-like pit. Haru tells Musica to use his chain to haul them up but to no success. The gang eventually sinks and soon find themselves in a completely different location. At first sight, they think about how could somebody build a village underground. Shortly, Fua arrives and mistakes them for demonoids. He stirs up a fight with Haru but is not able to continue as Solasido arrives and points out that the gang is clearly human. Solasido apologizes for Fua's actions and tells them the reason why Fua acted like that. Haru claims that they don't know what are demonoids. Solasido explains that the demonoids attack to destroy Lady Remi. He says that Lady Remi protects the underground city of Rabarrier, but the force field she uses to protect it is no longer as strong as before. But, as Solasido and Fua leave, they notice that more demonoids are falling from the sky. They prepare to fight, while the gang are surprised on the number of the demonoids. As Solasido attacks the demonoids, he finds that the demonoids are taking advantage of their number and as one tries to attack him, Haru jumps in and blocks the attack, saving Solasido. Musica also joins in and as they fight, Fua and Solasido watch in surprise, to which Solasido notices that Haru has the Rave. Soon, the fight against the demonoids reaches its end. Solasido and Fua are grateful that, if Haru and Musica did not help, they might have died. Solasido later reveals that Lady Remi is a descendant of a Knight of the Blue Sky. He also claims that fate has brought them to Rabarrier. He says that with the gang on their side, they will defeat the demonoids' general, Gale, to which Haru thinks the general is his dad. Elie points out that Gale is the name of Haru's dad but Haru says that his father would never be one of the bad guys. Meanwhile, in another place, Demon Card's members are shocked to see Gale Glory arrive. Two of the members say that they will take him down, but Gale easily defeats them and sends them flying, saying that they must disappear into the never-ending sky. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Fua (started and concluded) *Fua, Solasido, Haru Glory & Hamrio Musica vs. Demon Horde (started and concluded) Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments *Holy Cross Dark Bring used *None Techniques used *Silver Chain *Silver Spear Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Silver Claiming Items used *None Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc